Iris Rebel
“Any and everything goes against evil!” ―Iris is one of the four protagonists that the player can choose in ''Super Robot Wars U'', being the main character of the game's "female Real Robot" route. She pilots the Armored Knight ADT-74 Griffin, and later the upgraded model, the ADTX-01 Unity Griffin. Appearance Iris is a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair that reaches to her hips, purple eyes and a sexily curved body paired with her large bust. Her pilot outfit when she piloted the ADT-74 Griffin is a skin-tight black-and-blue bodysuit with white portions on the arms and neck area and golden outlines above her breasts and below her shoulders. Personality Iris is an outgoing and active woman with adequate combat skills, a strong sense of justice and great distaste for crime or anything abhorrent, as the lieutenant of the SSF's Special Armored Company #101. Even if she is serious in a lot of times, she also possesses a bright and sociable personality, being quite cheerful and playful when she's around her peers, and she’s viewed as an easy-going leader to her juniors. She is very confident in her and her friend's missions and works hard to pursue her dream to purge the galaxy of crime, since she wants to see people living in peace, willing to trade her own happiness in the line of war for others'. Although, it is true that such efforts have turned in to a stress reliever for her, born from her and Mei Li's quirky interpretation of justice: "Any and everything goes against evil!" Despite fighting alongside the Free Planets Alliance, she sees the war between the Alliance and the Galactic Empire as the greatest injustice in mankind's history. She comes off as childish at times, evident during squabbles with her partner, Mei Li. She is not one though to immediately rush into battle despite her outgoing and proactive demeanor, as she often thinks before acting and comes up with plans to turn the situations in her side's favor, proving that she's also has strategic smarts, on top of her piloting abilities and combat skills. Iris is feared by her enemies for her cold demeanor against her adversaries and her. She also has a sharp tongue, meaning she is very creative in talking down and taunting her opponents, making sarcastic comments and cracking jokes during battle. Background The Beautiful Steel Valkyrie Iris comes from her homeworld of Miraila of the Orochi Star System, home to over 30 million humans and 73 cities and a planet within the Free Planets Alliance. Along with her partner, Mei Li, she is a beautiful lieutenant belonging to the Space Security Force, an elite military sect of the Alliance, and a fearsome ace pilot, calling the SSF's Special Armored Company #101 home. Special Armored Company #101 is a unit that utilize "Armored Knights," a mobile humanoid weapon. They have been commonly deemed "Armored Warriors," as the female commanding officer of the company, and the majority of the troops are women, as well. Iris is extraordinary among them, piloting and becoming a lieutenant in the SSF at a young age for her combat and piloting skills and courage in the face of injustice. She is nicknamed the "Beautiful Maiden of War". Investigation on Planet Left Iris and Mei Li aim to assault and eradicate the rampant human trafficking network present on the planet Left, which is under Free Planets Alliance occupation, and rooted in extreme discrimination against women. Maintenance of public order, typical of police forces, also falls under the SSF's duties, and the eradication of human trafficking networks is part of the girl's daily obligations. One day, during the Battle of Left that is fought between the Alliance and the Empire, cities opposing the Alliance unite and a regional dispute breaks out, seeing cities that fall under the Alliance's umbrella attacked by both insurgents and Imperial troops. The Armored Warriors are dispatched, of course, but during a fierce battle, both Mei Li and Iris' ships are shot down. Iris awakens to find herself captured by an Orc, which are known as hyenas of the battlefield. Iris is then brought to the hostile city of Million, otherwise known as Dark Town, ruled by the abhorent Bozuk, as a slave. She curses the irony of the situation, finding herself, someone that sought to end slave trade, as a mere product to be sold to slave merchants. She wonders what happened to her partner, Mei Li, who mysteriously vanished in the aftermath of the disastrous battle. After Bozuk's killed by Iris who took the opportunity to finish the slave master off, she and her friend Mei Li had finally mannaged to escape only to find a man who had organized her rescue mission. That man is the veteran makai knight named Rei Suzumura who is known as Zero the Silver Fanged Knight as being impressed by his kindness, Iris had immideately fell in love with him thus forging a strong between them. The Universal War ADT-74 Griffin Iris pilots of the Banpresto Original Real Robot named It is the latest model of the Special Armored Company #101's line of Armored Knights. In the Battle of Left, the Griffin was ambushed by guerrilla forces and destroyed, and its pilot Iris was captured following the disastrous battle and held prisoner in Dark Town. Bozuk, the leader of Dark Town and Iris' slaver, publicly deatomized the Griffin's salvaged remains in front of a crowd. ADT-00 Undine After Iris is freed, she is offered to take control of a new Armored Knight that is said to be combined with the derived technologies of the Mazingers, Gundams and Evangelions as well. However, when she came back, the new machine was not complete yet. In the meantime, Iris pilots the risky Armored Knight prototype, , the second robot that Iris controls. It is said to be very first, most powerful and dangerous model that the SAC created so far, to the point where it was out of commission thirty years ago after it nearly destroyed a planet during a battle when its Valkyrium core overloaded. After Iris' new Unity Griffin is complete, her partner Mei Li becomes Undine's pilot. ADTX-01 Unity Griffin Once the new machine for Iris is complete, as a permanent replacement of her ADT-74, she obtains her third machine; the first Armored Crusader ever produced by her peers, the Its power source is the Undine's Valkyrium core that is transferred from the prototype. Unlike the Undine, thanks to the technologies derived from the Gundams, the Unity Griffin is able to stabilize energy levels from its Valkyrium core, making it the first SSF-produced machine to properly hold a potentially dangerous power source. Theme Quotes “How about you just shut up and die, scumbag? Okay?” ―Iris “Always by the book; that's my vibe.” ―Iris Gallery Illustrations Iris Rebel.png|Rendered portrait Iris and Mei Li.png|Iris and Mei Li Screenshots ADT-74_Griffin_Screenshot.png|In-game screenshot of the ADT-74 Griffin Trivia * Iris' surname Rebel is reference to her affiliation to the Space Security Force, the elite military sect of the freedom-advocating and democracy-based Free Planets Alliance, which is known as the "Rebellion" by the Galactic Empire. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Original characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Banpresto Category:Bandai Namco Entertainment Category:Cross Crisis Series